


hiraeth

by carnyvale



Series: in the remains of your hungry longing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Questionable) Artistic Liberties, M/M, Modern Oiran AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnyvale/pseuds/carnyvale
Summary: kei learns that it's nigh impossible to deny wakatoshi anything.in which tsukishima kei is a courtesan and ushijima wakatoshi is a very rich, very powerful man in some kind of a yakuza-esque organisation.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: in the remains of your hungry longing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> the modern day oiran au that sprouts out of nowhere, who knows what's going to happen.

.

kei stands with his back to wakatoshi, the arch of his spine visible through the gaping space of his unbuttoned dress shirt. his hair is an untidy mass of curls, hasn't yet been styled after his shower. wisps of gold brush against ivory skin, stands out against the black silk and the half-light of the hotel room. he always leaves it to just before he walks out the door, well aware of his own tendency to run his fingers through them when he's upset. or nervous. and he doesn't need wakatoshi knowing more about himself than he already lets on.

"danna." kei's voice is quiet, had lost its sharpened edge hours ago when wakatoshi picked at his seams and unravelled them with what is becoming dangerously familiar ease. kei thinks he should stay away for a while, perhaps spend a few months in paris or venice with some of his other irregulars, just so he can remind himself that getting attached is folly in his line of work. the clock's winding down and he glances over with a flutter of eyelashes. "do me up, please?"

wakatoshi rises from the bed after closing his book and putting it to the side. both of them know he hasn't read one word on the page — his eyes have been on kei ever since kei emerged from the attached bathroom, flushed from the hot water. and naked. the act of dressing is as important as the undressing, and an experienced oiran plays to that fact very well. it is a shield as much as it is a sword, and kei wields it like he's going to war. wakatoshi's eyes are dark and they skim over every inch of exposed skin, the weight of it sitting heavily behind kei's breastbone. 

"impractical," wakatoshi mutters, reaching out for kei regardless. two of the buttons fasten easily; the gap is intentional, designed for a teasing sliver of curving shoulder blades and unblemished skin peeking through black. kei's paleness is one of his virtues, he'd been told, and wakatoshi seems to never remember how easily kei bruises. there are shapes of his hands on kei's hips, the outline of his mouth on kei's neck. his fingertips find one such bruise and he pauses. steps closer, brushing his lips to the purpling mark as if in apology. his eyes meet kei's in the mirror. "stay. you don't have to go until morning."

there's uncharacteristic possessiveness lurking inside the unassuming request and it surprises kei enough that he doesn't have an immediate retort. he catches himself, however, after a heartbeat. the applied streak of red slices kei's face in two, coyness curling the corner of his lips. 

"why, ushijima wakatoshi-sama," he murmurs, somehow able to resist pressing back into wakatoshi's solid weight. this is a dance kei doesn't expect to perform with wakatoshi and it leaves a bitter taste at the back of his throat. "that's too generous of an offer, but—"

"do you have another _engagement_ after this?" wakatoshi's voice dips lower when he said the word, his eyes narrowing. kei had never seen that look on his face before and it sends him reeling, like he's pitching off the top of a very long flight of stairs and wakatoshi's arms are the only thing keeping him grounded. "are you expected elsewhere?"

his thumb brushes a wide swath across the bump of a vertebrae and kei shudders, muscles flexing for a fleeting second. it pulls the truth of him. "n-no."

wakatoshi nods, a decisive gesture that kei only understands too late when his fingers start undoing the buttons he'd fastened. "good." his palms slide under the silk, peeling it off kei's skin and baring him anew with the kind of impatience that makes heat coil unbearably in the pit of kei's stomach. wakatoshi presses a chaste kiss to the soft skin behind an ear, its tenderness a direct counterpoint to how tightly he's holding kei. " _stay_."

kei exhales slowly and allows himself to be pulled towards the bed.

"of course, danna. whatever you wish."

.


End file.
